Always Yours
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Fairytale AU. Non-Magic AU. Harry is leading a regular Cinderella life, but will he be rescued before it's too late.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**Warnings - Slash, um, that's it I think. Snarry with a side pairing of Dramione. **

**A/N - This was written for the random AU challenge on HPFC. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review. Beta'd by the amazing OrnateDragon :) **

Harry opened his eyes slowly, awareness slowly returning to him. He felt strong arms holding him tightly, a feeling of safety and warmth flooding through his body. Smiling, he closed his eyes and returned to slumber, happy in the knowledge he was where he wanted to be.

Our story ends happily, as you can clearly see, whether it is happily ever after is something you will have to read on to find out. To understand our ending, we must travel all the way back to the beginning. Our Once Upon A Time.

Once Upon A Time, as all true fairy tales start, on a sunny, dry and apparantly perfectly normal Sunday morning we find our traditional 'hapless maiden' (although he would protest at being considered such) seventeen year old Harry Potter, sweating away in the back garden of a perfectly normalsurburban house in the small village of Little Whinging in the middle of Surrey. Gardening was the way Harry began every Sunday, the first in a fartoo long list of chores to complete before he would be allowed to eat. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he paused in his task of pruning the roses.

He had lived this life for as long as he could remember, since he was just one year old when his parents were killed in a freak storm in their home town of Godric's Hollow. Since then, when he had escaped with nothing but a lightning bolt scar on his head, he had lived with his Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon. They had just one child of their own, Dudley, who took the greatest of pleasures in beating Harry up on a regular basis. Harry had never really known his life was in any way different to others until the time came for him to go to school. There, he was treated with ridicule by most because of his baggy, dirty clothes and more so, because Dudley and his friends made it known immediately that anyone associating with Harry was in for it. Only two kids, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, stood up to Dudley and became friends with Harry.

Harry's first visit to Ron's house opened his eyes to how different life could be. Ron had lots of older brothers, and a little sister. He had a mum and dad who loved him solidly, and although the family was rather poor, they seemed so much richer to Harry than the Dursleys with their posh clothes and house could ever be. While his Aunt and Uncle showered Dudley with expensive presents and the like, Mr and Mrs Weasley showered their children with love. Harry knew which one he would rather have.

Hermione was an only child, much like Dudley, but she could not be more different. Her parents, much like the Weasleys, showed her how much they loved her every day, but also taught her right from wrong, taught her to be kind and see the good in people, taught her that it was not okay to bully those less fortunate. Hermione had a deep love for books, be it factual or fiction, and much of the time could be found with her head buried deep in a book of some sort.

As they were now in their last year of school, it was the time to decide where each of them wanted to go in life. Hermione was planning on going to university, to study Law. Ron was planning to work in the small shop his parents owned, a second hand goods shop. Harry hadn't even thought of trying to make something of himself. He knew the Dursleys would never pay for him to go to college or university he knew, nor would they let him move elsewhere.

As Harry had grown older, he understood that he was the Dursleys' slave, a modern-day Cinderella, and though his friends told him differently, he knew that was all he would ever be. The only time he would be free of them would be when they died, but he knew that would be too late.

Harry had accepted his lot in life, neither happy, nor particularly sad, just... there. He knew he would watch as his friends got married and had children, watch as they grew old happily. He would be happy for them, as he watched life pass him by, he would be happy it was him and not his friends in this position.

When he finished pruning the roses, he would have to repaint the fence, mow the lawn, then it would be inside to make a start on dinner for the Dursleys. Only when they were finished eating would he be allowed something to eat, if he was lucky he may even be allowed his Aunt's leftovers. He was not stupid enough to believe Vernon or Dudley would leave their plates anything but empty. After dinner, he would finally be able to make a start on the pile of homework in his bedroom. Sighing he continued his work, all the while daydreaming about what life could be like.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ron Weasley lay on his bed, bouncing a football idly against the wall in front of him. It was a beautiful day outside, but his best friend was locked away by his monster guardians. The last time Ron had been seen talking to Harry over the fence while he was working, Harry hadn't been in school for a week, and Ron knew why. The thought made him shudder. His parents would never even dream of hitting him or his siblings, even when they did something really bad. His mum hadn't even hit the twins when they took the car for a joy ride a few months after their fifteenth birthday. She had shouted at them enough to make everyone in the house place their hands on their ears, but she never hit them.

Ron knew his parents wanted to try and get custody of Harry, but when they approached him about it, he had politely declined. Ron had asked him why about a hundred times before he had finally received an answer, the answer he knew was the truth.

Harry was worried what would happen to him if Ron's parents failed. Harry would take the brunt of the monsters' anger, and Ron understood why his friend would avoid that wherever possible. Harry missed enough school as it was, and Ron knew it was the bruises that the Dursleys wanted to hide that caused the time off. Ron felt anger whenever he thought of the Dursleys, but there was nothing he could do to help he knew. If he tried anything, it would just make the whole thing worse.

He was bored, and considered going to visit Hermione, but she was obsessed with the exams coming up. He understood that she needed the marks to go to University, but he, and everybody else but Hermione, knew she was smart enough to pass the exam already. She didn't think so, and at school, seemed to be near a nervous breakdown. Ron worried about her sometimes. He wished she would ease up a little, if only for her own mental health. She complained that nobody understood the problems she was facing, but as far as Ron was concerned, it was Hermione that didn't understand. They were worried about her, but nothing anyone said changed a thing, she would still study and fret, and hide away with her books.

Ron knew he was only slightly above average in school work, but he also knew he wasn't stupid. He was the chess geek at school, even the teachers were unable to beat him. He took pride in the fact he was better than a lot of people at something. His family didn't have a lot, but they didn't need it. They got by, his mother was briliiant at stretching the meagre food budget into three magnificent meals a day. They may not have designer clothes and new phones like some of the kids at school, but he had enough to make him happy. People had laughed when he said he wanted to go into work with his father at the shop, but he didn't care. Ron was happy, and proud to share something like that with his father. The only person, other than his friends of course, that hadn't laughed, was a girl in the year beneath him.

Susan Bones was amazing. She had beautiful long red hair, bright blue eyes, and she was so down to earth. She and her best friend Luna often came into the shop when Ron was in there with his dad, and they would have long conversations about random things that Luna was sure were real. Ron's favourite was when she decided that magic was real, and all the wizards in the country congregated at a special school. She really cracked him up at times.

Susan though, he really liked her, more so than any other girl. The thought scared him a little, because he wasn't sure how to go about telling her such a thing.

Hearing his mother shouting up the stairs, he threw the football on his bed and headed downstairs to see what all of the excitement was about.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione Granger lay on her bed, her ipod on the stand next to her playing her study music as she reread her english text for the fourth time. She was tapping her hand on the back of the book in time with the music as she read, lost in the tale of woe and despair that was Macbeth. She could read the olde english of Shakespeare perfectly now, something she struggled with only six months ago. Ron, Harry and even her parents had told her to relax, that they knew she was clever enough to pass her exams. They didn't understand that Hermione knew that. She knew she was smart, knew there wasonly a slight chance she wouldn't get the marks she needed. What they didn't understand was that this was what made her smart. Her constant reading and studying were what gave her the grades she needed. It annoyed her when they wouldn't leave her alone to do what she needed to do.

Her mother calling up the stairs disturbed her mid sentence and she scowled. Rolling her eyes, she clicked the music off, placed her bookmarkcarefully into the play script and the book on her bedside table and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother and father were waiting on her. Sitting at the table, she accepted a glass of fresh orange from her mother, smiled at her father, and waited to hear what was making her mother smile so brightly.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have invited us to the coming of age party of their son, Draco. I've just come off the phone to Molly and she said they recieved an invite also. Draco has been away at private school, but he's back home now. You know who they are, of course, dear?"

Emma Granger was very happy to have been invited to such a prestigious affair. The Malfoys had long since been known as the 'royalty' of the area, with their large mansion and expansive well-groomed grounds. They had many parties over the years, but usually, only politicians and other societyelite were invited.

"Of course I know who they are. I'm sure you'll have a fantastic time." Hermione replied, a little bemused. Fancy getting so excited over a party.

"We, dear, we'll have a fantastic time. You'll be coming too." Emma answered in her no-nonsense tone that Hermione hated.

Everytime that tone was used, Hermione knew her mother would get her own way. Of course she knew why her mother was so excited to go. She was an interior designer, a rather sought after one in the area, and she had long since longed to get into that mansion, mainly to see the decor. Why she was so adament on Hermione attending was anyone's guess. Hermione sighed, looking at her father for help and receiving nothing but a small smile.

"You never know, you might enjoy yourself." he whispered as Emma twittered on about the coming party.

"Sure!" Hermione whispered back sarcastically, already thinking about what damage the party would do to her study schedule.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry waited at the gate to the Weasley's house for Ron, as had been their routine for the past eight years. They would meet Hermione on the corner of her street, where she would roll her eyes at them for being late. Harry chuckled as Ron came out of the house, a piece of toast in his mouth as he tried to put his bag on his back with one hand. In his other hand was a bacon sandwich, sent out for Harry by Mrs Weasley.

"Cheers, mate." Harry said, taking the sandwich gratefully. They set off to meet Hermione, Harry eating as they walked.

"Did you hear about the party the Malfoy's are throwing?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sure, it's all Aunt Petunia can talk about. Of course, all it means for me is more work. Dry clean this, iron that, help Dudders with his tie." Harry muttered bitterly, swallowing down the last bite of his sandwich.

"The invite said Draco wanted to meet all of the teenagers in the neighbourhood. I'm pretty sure that means you too Harrikins." Ron said, nudging his friend.

"Because the Dursleys are really going to let me go, right." Harry chuckled, even more bitterly. He waved across the street to Hermione, who crossed the road to meet them.

"Have you heard about this stupid party?" she huffed, still angry with her mother for forcing it on her.

"Sure have, mum's really excited." Ron replied. Harry just nodded, not in the mood to talk about a party he knew he wouldn't be allowed to attend.

Ron and Hermione continued to talk about it as they entered the school gates, causing Harry to fall behind them. He loved his friends, but this was just something else they would do that he couldn't, and that sucked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Monday afternoon after school found Harry outside the house once more, this time getting rid of the weeds that had popped up between the concrete slabs on the drive. He didn't notice the boy stood watching him until he spoke.

"Why are you doing that when it's red hot outside?" the boy asked, sounding confused.

Harry looked up, surprised to see he didn't recognise the visitor. He knew most everyone in the town, even if only by sight.

"I don't have a choice." he muttered quietly. "If you're looking for Dudley, he's at the park I think."

"I'm not looking for anyone in particular. I was bored at home and thought I'd take a walk. I'm Draco." the boy said politely.

"Oh, you're the Malfoy's kid, no wonder I didn't recognise you. I'm Harry." Harry said, glancing up again at Draco, offering him a small smile.

"Well, Harry, are you looking forward to my party?" Draco asked, and Harry could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Not really, since I'll not be there." Harry answered shortly. He was absolutely sick of hearing about the stupid party.

"Why are you not attending? Have my family done something to offend yours?" Draco asked. Harry turned to face him, noticing a frown on his face.

"My family will be there, it's just me that won't be. I'm not allowed to attend." he said, trying to keep the bitterness in his voice to a minimum. He thought briefly of hiding the reason he wouldn't be there, but doubted that the boy wouldn't hear the real reason. Everyone in the town knew of the Dursley's slave, it was just that nobody wanted to do anything about it. Of course Mr and Mrs Weasley had asked him if he wanted them to try and get custody, but he had politely declined. He knew of the poor finances the family already lived off, he didn't want to add another burden to them.

"Why ever not?"

"I'm not the sort of person you want to be mixing with, it's better if I stay home, pretending I don't exist." Harry answered, repeating what his uncle had told him verbatim. He sighed.

"I really have to get this done, so if you don't mind..." Harry trailed off. He didn't want to be offensive.

"What is your family's name?" Draco asked, his face displaying his shock.

"Dursley. My name is Potter. Can you please leave now, I really need to finish this."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tuesday morning found Petunia Dursley sat in the kitchen flicking through the latest gossip magazines. She did love a good scandal. She was also looking for ideas of what to wear at the upcoming party. She, of course, had to look better than the other women there, not doing so just would not do. She had to show by her clothes and manner that she was just as good as the Malfoys, and that the Dursleys would be the best family in the area to associate with. A knock on the door distracted her from her magazine and her daydreaming, and she walked down the hallway to open the door. She gasped at who she saw, ushering them inside with a large smile.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat in her living room minutes later, as she served them tea using the best china. She wondered what they were doing there. Perhaps young Draco wanted a friend before his party and had decided on Dudders. Or maybe Narcissa wanted a shopping friend. Could Lucius want a game of golf with Vernon? She was saved from her mental guessing when Narcissa spoke.

"Our son Draco, the young man our upcoming party is in honour of, came to us with a problem yesterday evening and we hoped you could help solve it for us." she began. Petunia nodded in agreement, not knowing what they spoke of but sure she would do anything in her power to help anyway.

"He met Harry, your nephew I think, who told Draco he wouldn't be coming to the party. The problem is that our Draco was quite taken with Harry and would like it very much if the boy would accompany you to our party. We think they could be very good friends, with your son and the others as well of course."

Lucius picked up where his wife left off. He could already tell that this Mrs Dursley would fetch the boy, she was the sycophantic type his family was very used to and tried to avoid. He wondered what it was about this Harry that had his son so adament he must attend.

"Oh. Well, if young Draco has asked for Harry to come to his party who are we to refuse? The boy will be there." Petunia said, her fake smile still in place. Inside however, she was seething. She didn't know what that boy had said to embarrass their family but she would find out. He would pay for the trouble he caused.

"Thank you Mrs Dursley. We want to make our son's eighteenth birthday to be as special as possible, you understand I'm sure." Narcissa said, alreadystanding to leave.

"Of course. I hope Draco will make friends with my Dudley, then we can return the favour in inviting you to his party." Petunia answered, standing to see out her guests.

"Of course, we look forward to it." Lucius said, leading the way down the hall. He gave Petunia a tightlipped smile before the pair left, leaving Petunia in a rage.

That boy better have answers when he returned or there would be hell to pay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\\/\

Harry walked into the house, planning on putting his bag in his room before he began his chores, when a voice interrupted him from the lounge. He sighed, walking into the living room to find his Aunt and Uncle waiting for him. Whatever this was, it was important enough for his Uncle to leave work early, meaning it couldn't be anything good.

"Did you meet the young Malfoy yesterday, boy?" Vernon growled. Nope, definitely not good.

Harry nodded.

"Why did you tell him you wouldn't be at the party?"

"Because I won't be. He asked if I was looking forward to it. I said no."

"I had a visit from his parents this morning, boy. Apparantly the Malfoy kid was 'taken with you' and has requested you be at that party. That means we have to take you, which means we'll have to spend our hard earned money on your ungrateful backside. What do you have to say for yourself?" Petunia stormed.

"Nothing. I have nothing to say about the party, I don't care about it either way." Harry replied defiantly. He knew he would pay for his nerve, but he was sick of them telling him off for things that were not his fault. He never told Draco to cry to his parents.

Feeling the first smack across his cheek, he wondered idly if he would be able to go to school this week.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry stood in front of the garage door, washing the paint off his brush using the hose pipe. His punishment for 'snitching' to Draco, along with the beating he had received, was to repaint the garage. He hadn't been able to go to school as he had thought, the bruises on his face still too prominent to be able to hide. They would be clear for the party, and that was all his Aunt and Uncle were bothered about. The shadow appearing by his bucket warned him someone was behind him, and he spun in place to see Draco standing by the gate again.

"Hey Harry, oh dear lord! What on earth happened to you?" He gasped.

"You and your big mouth happened to me, Mr Malfoy. Kindly please leave me alone, I don't want to be seen talking to you again."

"Excuse me? How did I - Harry, did your guardians do this to you? Because I had my parents come and see them?"

"Yes." Harry answered tersely.

"Harry, you must report this! This is barbaric!"

"Please, Draco, just leave me alone. If I'm seen talking to you, I'm going to be in even worse trouble. Don't tell your parents either, no one can help me."

"Of course we can Harry. If my mum and dad applied to the courts to have you removed from them, it would happen. My father has a lot of power, oh my, when he hears about this..."

"He isn't going to hear about it! I'll deny it all Draco, I swear it, I'll tell whoever comes that I have no idea what nonsense you're talking." Harry whispered furiously, checking around him to make sure no one was watching.

"Harry... I... I can help you. Please, let me help you," Draco implored, unhappy to see his new friend in such a state.

"No, you can't, no... no one can."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The day of the party dawned, with no further mishaps at the Dursley house. Harry had been up for three hours by the time the Dursleys woke up, making sure their outfits were perfect for them. He had to clean the car when he was finished with the clothes, to make sure it looked good when they drove up to the house later on that night. When he was finished with the car, he had to accompany his Aunt Petunia to get her hair and make up done in case she had any bags for him to carry. The rest of the day would be spent helping Dudley get ready, before he himself could shower and change for the party.

Petunia had found a second hand suit in his size in a charity shop in town. It was the finest outfit Harry had ever owned, and he couldn't help smile when he passed it hung up the door of his room.  
He had also been ordered to do something about his messy hair, but he knew it was an exercise in pointlessness. His hair was uncontrollable, it had been for as long as he had been alive. As he filled the bucket with water to rinse soap from the car, he smiled to himself.

Whatever he told the Dursleys, he was glad he was going to the party. Perhaps he could have the life that his friends had, even for only a short time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\

Harry sat in the car, Dudley next to him punching him in the leg repeatedly, as they drove up the long driveway to the mansion that the Malfoys lived in. He had been warned before they left not to steal Dudley's thunder. He was to sit in a corner with his 'freaky' friends and behave himself. If he was seen talking to Draco for longer than five minutes, he was in trouble when they returned home.  
Harry was nervous, and in a way, wished he wasn't here. He knew Draco would want to talk to him, but he couldn't allow it. His ribs were still not fully healed from the last trouble he had been in, and he really didn't want any more injuries.

The valet was waiting for them in front of the house, and Harry had to hide a chuckle as he watched his uncle make a big deal of giving the valet a five pound tip. As the Dursleys walked in front of him, he turned to see the valet looking at Vernon with scorn. Harry offered him a small smile, which was returned before the valet turned to take the car to the car park. Harry walked a little slower than his family, wanting to be as invisible as possible as they were greeted by Lucius and Narcissa.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley. It's a pleasure to welcome you to our home." Narcissa said, all the while looking at Harry.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, please, let me introduce our son, Dudley. I am sure he and Draco will be the best of friends." Petunia simpered. Her glee at having been invited to a party at the Malfoys was quite evident, as she dreamed of dining out on stories of the elegance and class she was sure to see here. And of course, Dudley's friendship with young Draco could only improve the Dursley family's standing in the village.

Lucius sneered slightly as he looked at Dudley before his eyes rested on Harry.

"You must be Harry, our son has been quite adamant we meet you." Lucius said, offering his hand to Harry. Harry took it, noticing as he did so that Uncle Vernon's face was like thunder. Lucius seemed to notice this also, because his face become suddenly mask-like.

"I am sure we will see you all inside." he said, the dismissal in his voice obvious, as he let go of Harry's hand. With the Dursleys in the lead, the four of them made their way through to a magnificent ball room.

Chandeliers adorned the ceiling, a large dancefloor awaited in the middle of the room and beautifully decorated tables coursed their way around the edges. A finely dressed servant was awaiting them at the doors, taking their name to lead them to the tables. Adults were being seated on one side of the room, whilst the teens were seated on the opposite side. Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting together in the middle of the table, and was happy to be led straight to the seat between them. Dudley was seated with his friends from school. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione, knowing that if anyone had an explanation for the seating it would be her.

"According to the man that seated us, Mr Malfoy requested a list of the teens and their friends last week to ensure everyone was comfortable." she answered his unasked question with a small smile.

She was wearing a beautiful periwinkle dress, her hair up in an elaborate knot on her head. Whilst she was wearing minimal makeup, the fact that she never normally wore it made all of the difference.

"You look beautiful." he told her, kissing her cheek. She smiled in thanks.

"Where's my kiss Harry, do I not look beautiful too?" Ron asked with a laugh, making his friends laugh at the same time.

They were soon joined at their table by two girls in the year below them, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones, and with them came another boy from their year, Neville Longbottom. This left a spare seat at the table, although all the other tables were full by this point. They chatted quite happily together, all wondering who the last seat was for. Harry thought he knew, and was proved right soon enough.

When the room was full, another well dressed servant stood in the middle of the dancefloor.

"May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, and their son Draco, the guest of honour!" he called. Everyone turned to see the birthday boy walk in with his parents. He paused to kiss his mother's cheek, before walking to the table Harry and his friends were seated at, taking the last seat. Harry glanced at his aunt and uncle to find them glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Hello Harry, everybody, It's very nice to meet you all, I'm Draco." he said politely.

When everybody had greeted the birthday boy, chatter broke out and soon, they were all talking like old friends. Everyone except Harry of course, who could feel the eyes of his guardians burning into his head from across the room. He knew that he would be in trouble for this, despite the fact that he had had nothing to do with the seating arrangements, or indeed Draco's insistence on his attending the party. The first of three delicious and expensive-looking courses was soon served, causing a break in conversation while they ate.

In what seemed like no time at all, the food had been cleared away, and the party was started in earnest, a DJ playing all the latest music as the teens began to get up from the tables to dance.  
Most of the adults were still seated, chatting amongst themselves. Three times in the first ten minutes, Harry had cringed at hearing Petunia's loud false laugh flitter across the room. Harry had also moved, almost as soon as the music started, to an empty table mostly hidden by a curtain, a very good place to hide himself from the trouble that would come from being found by both Draco and Dudley he thought.

A movement to his left had his head turning fast enough to induce whiplash, but he sighed in relief to see it was one of the men who had been sat with Lucius and Narcissa across the room during dinner.

"Why are you sat here?" the man asked curiously as he stretched and then crossed his long legs luxiouriously in front of him.

"I'm hiding." Harry said before he could bite his tongue. The man just arched an eyebrow at Harry to continue. Harry blushed and ducked his head. He hadn't meant to say that.

"I'm not much of a mixer." he muttered, still looking at the floor. He could feel the man was still looking at him.

He seemed to be in his early thirties, silky black hair held in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a clearly expensive suit with a longer than usual jacket.

"I don't really believe that. I think you must be Mr Potter. Draco has told us all about you."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, despite himself. He looked up and met the man's dark eyes. He couldn't help but like the sound of the man's low silky voice.

"Severus Snape. I am a friend of the family."

"Why would Draco tell you about me?" Harry asked.

"He's quite worried about you. Seems to think you are in some sort of trouble."

"Well he's wrong." Harry said hotly.

"He was correct when he said his family could help you. They work very quickly. In fact, I am sure if you decide to accept Draco's upcoming invite to stay tonight along with a few of the others, you will never have to return to your... guardians, ever again." Severus told him quietly. Lucius had asked him to try and talk some sense into the boy, and he had accepted the request. Few people knew that Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father, had done exactly the same thing for him when he was younger.

"How?" Harry asked, the hope in his voice causing Severus' chest to tighten slightly.

"You are seventeen, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"There is no legal requirement of any person over the age of sixteen to live with their guardians. As long as they are not on the streets, then the law can do absolutely nothing about it." Severus told him, watching Harry's eyes widen slightly.

"I have nowhere to go." he whispered.

"You do, though. You may have told Draco you do not require his help, but if you choose to let him help, you will be allowed to live here with the Malfoy family until you decide what it is you wish to do with your life."

"Why would they want to do that for me?" Harry asked.

"Partially because Draco has asked for it, and partially because the Malfoys are a good family. Regardless of the gossip you may hear about them in the town, they truly are good people who will help someone when they need it. I know, because they did the same thing for me."

Harry was shocked into silence by the truth evident in the words that Severus had just spoken, and the implicit fact that Severus' life must have been similar to Harry's in order for him to be offered the same chance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\\/

Hermione Granger was having the best night of her life.

When she had left the table to dance with Ron and the others she never expected Draco Malfoy to ask her to dance. She also didn't expect to find just how much she enjoyed talking to him, how her body would feel against him as they danced, or how perfectly their hands slotted together. They had talked and danced for almost an hour before she even realised that time was passing by.  
She glanced around her, and seeing Ron dancing with Susan Bones made her smile, she knew he had liked her for a while. Unable to locate Harry, she began to worry. Draco sensed her concern and asked her what was wrong.

"Sorry, I'm looking for my friend, he should be here somewhere!" she said, still looking around the room.

"Harry is currently hiding behind that curtain, talking to someone who can hopefully help him." Draco whispered, consious of the Dursley boy near them, apparently trying to catch his attention.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, before she smiled. "It's about time, we've been telling him to get out, but he refused," she whispered back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The night was drawing to a close when Draco popped his head around the curtain. Seeing Harry deep in conversation with Severus, he smiled before clearing his throat.

"I am about to make my thank you speech, will you join us please?" he said, glancing at Severus who nodded slightly. Grinning, he made his way to the DJ's podium, where the music was cut, and took up the microphone, gaining the attention of the room.

"I'd first like to thank everyone for coming, I hope you all had as brilliant a night as I have. I'd like to thank my mum and dad for welcoming me home in such a good way. I've made some friends tonight, which was the whole point of this party, and so, parents, if you would be as so kind as to allow a few individuals to stay tonight to keep my company in tormenting my mother and father, I would be most grateful." Draco said, pausing to allow the chuckle that followed.

"Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and Susan Bones are all welcome to spend the night if they choose to. If you are a parent or guardian of one of those people, please remain behind to speak with my mother and father. Thank you everyone for a wicked night!"

He jumped off the podium and exited the room with his mother and father so they could say goodbye to the guests in person. They also wanted to make sure the Dursleys didn't escape in the crowds.

Petunia and Vernon stalked over to where Harry stood with Ron and Hermione and Vernon roughly pulled Harry to a quieter area of the room by his arm.

"We warned you boy, you just wait until we get you home. You'll wish you'd never been born." he hissed, while Petunia watched to make sure no one of importance (such as the Malfoys, or the families that Petunis wanted to impress) was looking in their direction.

It was at that moment that Narcissa, Lucius and Draco re-entered the room. Plastering their fake smiles on, Petunia and Vernon headed toward them, Harry following on behind with his head down. Dudley managed to deliberately elbow Harry in his still sore ribs as he caught up with his parents, and Harry stifled a gasp of pain.

"Hello all, if there are any problems with the children staying, please tell us now. I assure you, the boys and girls will be kept in separate rooms, at opposite ends of the corridor, with us in the middle, so there will be no sneaking around. Draco would simply like to get to know them better, as he enjoyed their company at dinner. We will personally drop them off tomorrow, I will ring each of you to advise you of a time that will be convenient for everyone. If there are no problems, we shall see you all tomorrow." Narcissa said to the waiting parents. Most of them smiled, kissed their children goodbye, and left easily. Of course, with the Dursleys, nothing is ever that simple.

"I'm afraid Harry cannot stay the night here, he has an incontinence problem." Petunia said loudly with a simpering smile.

Harry flushed red at the remark, wishing the floor would just open and swallow him up.

"That is okay, we have plastic sheets on all of the beds." Narcissa answered firmly.

"Plus, it isn't really fair on our Dudley if Harry gets to stay and he doesn't." Vernon spoke up.

"I plan on having a larger sleepover next weekend, Mr Dursley, with everyone that was sat on Dudley's table coming along. It would be a shame if Dudley was to miss it, but I do understand one can't do it without the other. Sorry Harry, looks like you both must miss out." Draco said, looking sad.

"Oh, well, if you plan to invite Dudley next weekend, then I suppose it would be okay if Harry stayed tonight. We shall pick him up at nine am." Petunia replied, apparently hoping to be invited in for morning coffee the next day.

"There will be no need Mrs Dursley, as my wife just said, we'll drop all of them off personally." Lucius put in, smiling in the same way you would imagine a shark would smile at his dinner. Harry watched as Petunia tried to hide a shiver.

She nodded, swallowing and without another word, took Vernon's hand, beckoned to Dudley and Harry's tormentors walked out of the room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/ \\/\

Narcissa led Harry from the room quietly as Draco took the others up to his games room. Lucius checked everything was being taken care of in the ballroom, before following Narcissa and Harry toward the sitting room.

When they all took seats, Lucius and Narcissa on a loveseat and Harry in a plush chair, Narcissa spoke to Harry.

"You're safe now, you don't have to return to them." she said gently.

He sat with his hands crossed on his knees, his head down as tears coursed silently down his face. When he didn't reply, she rose from her seat, kneeling in front of him.

"Do you have any injuries?" she asked softly.

"My ribs hurt a little." he whispered.

"Lucius, call for the doctor please." Narcissa murmured. He rose at once and left the room.

Harry tried to wipe the tears away in embarrassment.

"You must think I'm a right wimp." he muttered.

"Not at all dear, not at all. In fact, I think you are a very brave and strong young man who needs a little TLC. You will get that here, we'll look after you."

"What about the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"What about them? I am quite sure Severus told you they don't have a legal leg to stand on. They cannot force you to do anything any more dear, you are free of them."

"Really?"

"Really and truly. What they have done to you, the way they treated you, it's not normal Harry. It's not the way most families operate, and we're all hoping to show you that. We don't just want you to be a lodger Harry, we want you to join our family. We want you to be a brother to Draco, a second son for me and Lucius, truly a part of us. Never feel like you are not wanted Harry, because by us, you will always be wanted, and you will always be welcome."

Harry smiled slightly at the thought. "Thank you Mrs Malfoy. Oh, I um, I don't have an incontinence problem."

Her tinkling laugh filled the room, and he found himself chuckling along with her.

Somehow, he knew, things were going to be okay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/

Things progressed quickly from there. The doctor strapped Harry up, telling him to take it easy for a while, and he joined the sleepover. Draco was jubilant in the success of his plan, glad that Harry was away from those horrible people. Harry's friends were also pleased, knowing that it was the best outcome all round.

The following day, around three pm, the Dursleys had arrived to collect Harry after he failed to return home and what followed was one of the funniest things Harry had ever seen. After giving them a thorough verbal dressing down, Lucius had them escorted from the grounds by the police, stating he would be pressing charges of child abuse should Harry so choose to. Harry decided not to, preferring instead to forget all about them, and hopefully never seeing them again.

Of course he continued with school, and so saw Dudley. As the rumours circulated, Dudley found his friends depleting daily. At first he tried to blame it all on Harry, attempting to hit him when they were leaving school. The driver that Lucius had ordered to take Harry to and from school stepped in immediately, saving Harry from a fresh bruise and losing Dudley what was left of his friends.

Nobody in town wanted to be on the wrong side of the Malfoy family. This in turn saw the Dursleys becoming outcasts, no longer invited to parties, barbecues or even morning coffee. They all blamed this on Harry, but nobody believed them. Everyone had known what they were doing to the boy, and all saw it as about time someone did something about it. Most of them failed to think or even recognise that they themselves could have attempted to help him.

Harry thrived in his new enviroment, his new clothes a novelty to him, his relationship with Draco as close as brothers within weeks. Draco had lots more sleepovers over the next few months, but nobody else got invited to them. The seven friends were close knit in no time at all, and relationships began to blossom from that closeness. Ron and Susan were now an item, comfortably so, and Draco and Hermione were very much an item. The gang saw this as a very good thing, as Hermione had loosened up some, still studying of course, but not so fussed if she happened to miss a night so she could spend time with her friends and boyfriend.

Harry also was finding himself spending a considerable amount of time with Severus. He enjoyed late night chats with the older man when he came to visit, the pair sitting in the expansive library, talking about everything and nothing. Despite the considerable age difference, they found they had much in common, and could talk for hours. Draco had teased Harry about it, saying Harry was falling for the older man. Harry had waved him away, laughing at the madness of the suggestion, but as it drew closer to his eighteenth birthday, he couldn't help wonder if there was some truth in the teasing.  
Harry enjoyed nothing more than Severus' company, he found himself missing and phoning the man when he wasn't at the mansion, they spoke endlessly, and lately there had been some lingering looks between the two of them.

Another thing that Harry was greatly looking forward to, a clear and amazing sign of the improvement of his life, was his joining Hermione and Draco at Oxford University. Whilst Hermione would be studying Law, Harry and Draco would be studying Business. They hoped to go into business together when they graduated university. Harry looked forward to University, however for him at least, there was a dark cloud on the horizon, waiting to spill.

Going to University would mean leaving Severus behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry's eighteenth birthday arrived, and that morning found Harry sitting at a table full of presents feeling completely overwhelmed. He was used to his birthday being ignored completely, with the exception of Ron and Hermione. From Draco, he received a voucher for driving lessons, which in hindsight should have warned Harry what was to come. From Severus, he received a handsome gold watch, which he put on immediately to the amusement of all the Malfoys. Ron and Susan gifted him with some of the books he would need for university, and Neville and Luna had joined together to get the others. Hermione had bought him the leather jacket he had been drooling over a few weeks ago on one of their many shopping excursions in London. From Lucius and Narcissa, he received a small box, which when opened contained a set of keys.

"Um, thanks?" he said, a little uncertainly. They chuckled at him, before Lucius took them from him.

"This one is a key to this house, to show that should you ever want to come home, you are more than welcome. This one is a key to the house you and Draco will be sharing while at University, and this one, well, maybe you should go outside and look."

Draco grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the front doors. When they were opened, on the drive directly in front of the house, sat a gleaming navy BMW, with a red bow perched on the top. Harry stared at it for a moment, before turning to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Thank you for your kindness, you will never know how much this means to me." he said sincerely, holding up the key to the house. "But I can't accept the car. It's much too much."

"Harry, it isn't too much at all. We wanted to make up for all of your other birthdays, and believe me, Lucius had a lot of fun picking out the car for you. You're a part of our family now, and this is the traditional eighteenth birthday present. Draco got his Lexus for his birthday, I am sure you remember." Narcissa told him, placing a hand on his cheek.

Harry pulled her into a bone crushing hug, putting all of the emotion he was feeling into it. She hugged him back, before pushing him gently toward Lucius who also hugged him.

The day's surprises were not yet over though, not by a long shot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

The setting up of the party was well underway, and Harry was getting ready with Draco when a knock on the door startled the boys. It was one of the maids, asking them to join Lucius in his study urgently. The pair made their way to the study quickly, to find Lucius, Severus and Narcissa awaiting them with a man neither of the boys recognised.

"Boys, this is Sirius Black, the lawyer on retainer for the Potter family."

Harry stared at the man. He had never seen him before, and wondered what on earth was going on.

"Mr Potter, many happy returns. I am very glad Mr Snape here was able to find me in time for your birthday." Mr Black said.

Harry looked between Mr Black and Severus, a bewildered look adorning his features.

Severus glared at Black, before turning to Harry.

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning. Harry, when we were talking one night last month, you mentioned that you lived in Godric's Hollow as a child. That's a very affluent part of the country and it made me wonder if perhaps your parents had placed any money aside for you. I looked into it, and found out that Black and Lupin solicitors were the last known legal counsel on retainer for your parents. I followed it up with Mr Lupin, who told me it was in fact Mr Black who is in charge of the Potter Estate until you come of age. Until today. If Mr Black is in fact a good solicitor, which I doubt very much, he would have found you by now to tell you about the inheritance due to you."

Severus and Lucius glared at the now shuffling solicitor.

"I tried to find Mr Potter, but I could not. As it is, I thank you for finding us Mr Snape." Mr Black replied, with a mock bow at Severus.

"Did you check school records, Mr Black?" Lucius asked coldly.

"Of course I did. There was no record of him in any school in Godric's Hollow nor any of the surrounding areas." Mr Black snapped.

"Does it look like we are in one of the surrounding areas? You should have done a nationwide search, imbecile." Severus snapped right back. "Get on with it. Mr Potter has a birthday party to attend."

Black glared at Severus for a moment before turning to Harry. "Perhaps we should go through this in private Mr Potter?"

"No, thank you. I'm quite happy to have everyone in this room hear this information. Please continue."

"Very well. Your parents were very well off Mr Potter, as such, that means you are now a very wealthy young man. You own property here in Surrey, and also in Portugal, Italy and New York. You also gain two rather substantial bank accounts, the numbers are on the papers I have for you to sign. If you would." Mr Black handed Harry the papers and a pen.

"Lucius, will you go over these papers for me, make sure everything is in order please?" Harry asked, the underlying mistrust appreciated by everyone in the room appart from Mr Black.

Lucius took the papers, reading them quickly as he flicked through them. He handed all but one to Harry.

"You can sign those Harry, but not this one. Mr Black, is there a reason there is a contract to hire you on retainer for the next thirty years hidden in here?" Lucius asked, the room turning frosty from the ice in his voice.

"Lily and James Potter held me on retainer for a number of years, I merely thought it would be well for the young Potter to do the same. After all, I know the accounts." Black said shiftily, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hmm, perhaps not. The papers have been signed, there is no need for you anymore." Lucius said, opening the door, revealing two security guards waiting.

"Please escort Mr Black off the grounds." Lucius said imperiously, and the nervous looking solicitor was led away. Closing the door, everyone turned to Harry.

"He was a douche." Harry muttered, looking through the papers. He looked up, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I have enough to pay you back for my university fees." he said to Lucius with a smile on his face.

"No Harry. I paid for your university education, because I wanted to. I will not accept the payment."

Harry smiled. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Though I do have a gift for you which I expect you to accept."

Lucius and Narcissa raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Will you be the one to deliver the eviction notice to the Dursleys?" Harry asked, his face straight. They could all see the happy sparkle in his eyes though.

"Hmm, I would enjoy doing such a thing, but I have a better idea. Why don't myself and Narcissa visit with our friends the Dursleys and whilst there, we can give them their rent book and explain just how wealthy you are, and how generous you are being to the people who have treated you well?"

Harry, Draco and Severus burst into laughter.

"I like that idea much better, Lucius, thank you!" Harry said.

"Come on Harry, we've got to finish getting ready for the party. The guests will be arriving soon." Draco said whilst already pulling him from the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/

The party was well underway in the same ballroom where Harry's life had changed forever less than a year ago. He found himself in the same place as before, watching the party, this time with a smile on his face. He had danced with all of his friends, multiple times, but felt a time out was definitely warranted.

Severus found him there ten minutes after he had taken a seat. Harry smiled at him as he sat down in the seat beside him.

"How does it feel to be an adult?" Severus asked quietly.

"It feels... strange. I don't feel any different, but so much has changed all at once. It's a little overwhelming."

"I imagine it is. Did you like your watch?"

"I love it, thank you. You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. You've become... special to me, Harry."

Harry stared into Severus' eyes for a moment, before he held his hand out. Severus took it gently, immediately tracing patterns over Harry's skin with his thumb.

"You've become very... special to me too, Sev."

Severus looked shocked at the nickname for a moment before he smirked. "If you call me that in front of everyone, I'm going to chop off your fingers and feed them to the dog."

Harry smiled when he realised Severus didn't say he couldn't call him Sev. "You don't have a dog."

"I'll buy one, just so I can feel you to it in bits and pieces."

"Suuure you will!" Harry muttered. He knew Severus was allergic to dogs.

He watched the dancers for a while, before Severus distracted him again by taking the watch delicately off his arm.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, feeling a little hurt.

"When you put this on this morning, you didn't read the inscription on the inside. Look." Severus said as he passed the watch back to Harry.

Harry turned the watch over carefully, looking at the back. He read, then reread the words before looking up at Severus.

"Severus, what does that mean?"

"Exactly what it says." he answered with a small smile.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, I wouldn't have had it inscribed in the watch otherwise would I?" Severus replied with a touch of impatience. He wanted to know what Harry thought.

Harry put the watch back on, before placing his hand on Severus' cheek softly. Leaning forwards, he kissed him gently on the lips.

Severus melted into the soft kiss, unable to fully believe Harry was here, and kissing him, and that his words obviously meant something to the young man in front of him.

Harry leaned back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\\/

Harry opened his eyes, awareness slowly returning to him. He felt strong arms holding him tightly, a feeling of safety and warmth flooding through his body. Smiling, he closed his eyes and returned to slumber, happy in the knowledge he was where he wanted to be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

So you see, we've done a full circle. We've had our 'once upon a sunday', we've had our 'boy meets girl', we've had our 'boy meets boy', we've had evil guardians, and fairy godparents in the shape of new guardians. We've had new friends, and old friends, and we have our happily right now. However no fairy tale is complete without a happy ever after. Will our hero get his?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry lay in bed, Severus' arm holding him close as they chatted quietly.

"I leave the day after tomorrow, you know." Harry said softly.

"I know, and I'll be there the following weekend to see how you've settled in." Severus answered.

"It's not going to be the same." Harry whined.

"I know that too, but I'm not worried and neither should you be. You know what your watch says Harry, it's the truth."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Congratulations son, I knew you could do it." Lucius congratulated Harry on his graduation with a hug, whilst Draco got the same treatment from Narcissa. After swapping and receiving his cuddle from Narcissa, Harry's eyes sought out the dark orbs of the man he loved.

Severus smiled at Harry as he pulled him into his arms, kissing him as he did so.

"Congratulations." he whispered into his ear, holding him close.

"Thanks." Harry whispered back. "Perhaps we can celebrate properly later?"

"Certainly." Severus said as he pulled back. The look in his eyes was enough to make Harry melt into a puddle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Happy anniversary love." Severus smiled as they clinked their glasses together. They were sitting on the balcony of Harry's house in Portugal, looking out over the sea, with a glass of wine each. Harry was about to say something to Severus when the older man stood suddenly. Dropping to one knee, he took out a ring box and looked up to Harry.

"We've been together for six happy years, would you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Harry shouted, wrapping his arms around Severus as he peppered his face with kisses.

"Harry, you're supposed to let me put the ring on first." Severus chuckled.

Harry blushed. "Sorry."

Severus gently pushed the ring onto Harry's finger. It was a perfect fit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As Harry stood beside Draco in the church, he couldn't help but think he had got his happy ending that he had dreamed of without success for so long during his time with the Dursleys.

His and Draco's business was a huge success, he had an amazing family, he had holiday homes, and a beautiful house, he had enough money to never have to worry, but more than any of that, he had his Severus. Severus who had changed his life, who had been there through all the good of the past ten years, but who had seen him at his lowest and never turned away. Severus who loved him more than anything, and who Harry loved more than he thought was even possible. Severus, who had, for Harry's twenty fifth birthday, started the proceedings that had brought them first James Lucius, their now five year old tearaway, and Lily Narcissa, their one year old little princess. Severus, who had, all those many years ago, gifted Harry with the watch he still wore to this day.

As Harry watched Hermione walk down the aisle toward Draco, his eyes glanced to his husband of almost a year, and he smiled. The words on the watch had proved true, and after all these years, Harry knew they always would.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There we have it. The final puzzle piece to any Fairy Tale. The happily ever after. That wraps up our story time for today, but who knows when and where the next fairy tale will take place. It could be happening right now, or it could happen sometime in the future. It could happen to a friend of yours, or it could happen to you. Whenever and whoever and wherever, there will be someone there, watching from a far, waiting to tell the tale.

Until Next Time.

Always Yours


End file.
